Talk:Genjutsu World
Road to Sakura Should we mention that episode in the Trivia section? I think is a good trivia mention that episode suggest the Genjutsu Word was indeed an Alternated Reality instead an illusion. Adept-eX (talk) 01:54, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :It's indeed an alternate reality, more like "mental world" I'd compare it to Matrix or something like that. Infinite Tsukuyomi is a dream taking form and even individuals within that aren't living human or otherwise (ie. do not really exist) appear to be conscious (programs eh?) it's even possible for these "projections/programs" to begin to exist in a physical plane/real world (AU Sakura)--Elveonora (talk) 13:22, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Late response, but at the end of the movie, Kakashi speculates that Tobi actually sent Naruto and Sakura to an actual other world via a Space-Time Ninjutsu, rather than simply a Genjutsu. Skitts (talk) 22:33, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Because he did, see http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Tsukuyomi#Limited_Tsukuyomi_2 perhaps you would want to bring it there, the world obviously wasn't an illusion created by their senses being confused by Obito's chakra, they were transported there--Elveonora (talk) 22:37, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::ummm at the end of the Movie??? I didn't see a scene with Kakashi at the end of the movie...... also, the world was said to be a genjutsu world, and it was influenced by a lot of thoughts Naruto thought of before he went into that world...... it probably followed the same principles as izanagi, it was a genjutsu though, but it was different....--Deathmailrock (talk) 08:58, June 1, 2013 (UTC) how it happened After watching road to ninja, there were lots of reasons the genjutsu world was different, for Naruto, the fact his counter part was named Menma could come from the fact that the topping naruto in his ramen was replaced with the topping menma, the picture of Naruto's birthday came from that posterboard of the parents and child celebrating their childs birthday, Naruto playing on the swing with Kushina coming from watching children play on the swings with their moms just a little before.... Minato recommending him for jonin coming from Naruto watching the other rookies being recommended by their parents, Naruto's parents being alive from Naruto watching kids with their parents, Naruto not wanting his parents to be hero's led to them not wanting to die for strangers, Menma made a base in a place that Naruto said he wanted to visit, Naruto was troubled by Shino's bugs, so the genjutsu Shino hated bugs, Naruto being irritated by Shika's smarts and ect ect.... basically the world was based off of a lot of things that Naruto was interested in having with a little influence from Sakura.... apparently that was how the genjutsu worked....--Deathmailrock (talk) 08:52, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :I think that's obvious, thanks for pointing that out--Elveonora (talk) 16:32, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I was thinking, shouldn't that be added to the article though? about the reason of why that world was the way it was..... it was never stated that the Uchiha Massacre didn't happen in the genjutsu world or anything like that...... but the reasons for the world being the way it was was important.......--Deathmailrock (talk) 16:20, June 2, 2013 (UTC)